Dark Album of Oneshots
by Demyx.dreams.of.a.musician
Summary: A collection of oneshots I wrote in my spare time. Obviously these are depressing and angsty, so be warned. No specific anime show is used to base the stories, but you'll know if it is.
1. A Lost Loved One

**Author's Note:**

Here is one yet another one-shot with made up characters. Some of these one shots might be rewritten as a chapter kind of thing. Oh and if you didn't read my note on my bio, 2 of my stories are delted. One was deleted by me so I can make it longer, and the other was deleted by becease some stupid lil Btch reported on me. I'll post it some where else like media miner as soon as I get time. For now here's a one-shot, with another made up character.

For those who read my fanfic "Halloween night" which was the one deleted by Thnx for those who reviewed and I'll be posting it soon in Mediaminer. "My High school years" will be posted no later than febuary well at least I'll try to post t by then of next year. Please R&R. Oh these stories are based on manga/anime pics I ran across on the internet. If you wanna see the picture send me an email and I'll send the picture to you. The stories might not perfectly capture the meaning of the picture but I revised it so it has a connection tot he picture.

DONT 4get 2 review!

**A lost loved one**

The rain tapped against the glass windows as Suki walked across the room. She retrieved a small frame, partially covered in dust. The old wooden borders were looking slightly washed away. Beneath its glass cover was a picture of a little girl with light pastel green hair that fall across her slim shoulders and down her back until it was inches away from her hips. She looked so innocent and young. Her dark eyes seemed to look back at Suki and glimered in the light. She sat on the bed with her favorite stuffed animal, her teddy. Teddyella as she called it.

Suki gripped the frame tighter and let her emotions fall out. She fell to the floor in a sitting position, and her dark brown hair fell over her eyes. The girl in the picture was her five year old daughter. A daughter that she wanted to have a future with and be happy. But that can't happen now. Suki missed her cute little laughs and hypnotizing smiles. The way she always used to run up to her and say "I love you Mommy!"

Letting the tears fall, Suki continued to stare blankly at the picture she held in her hands. Her vision began to fog up as the tears started to build up. The memory of that terrible day made its way to her already bothered thoughts. She shook her head in the hopes of getting rid of that nightmare. A nightmare she'll never forget or never be able to get over.

_**Memory**_

It was one of those rainy nights out in the city. Suki drove through the highway and into a smaller road. They were on their way home from her mother's house after a visit for the holidays. Christmas was only a week away. She was so excited specially her daughter, Miko. The little girl in the passenger seat at the back was fast asleep with her "Teddyella" crushed between her body and left arm. She looked so peaceful, Suki couldn't help but look back. Suki turned her head for what seemed, for her, like a second. In reality her head was turned away from the road for more than a minute. When she looked back to the front it was already too late.

A large cargo truck struck them from the right side. That side of the car was badly damaged. Luckily, the driver of the truck only suffered minor injuries and was able to call "911".

Suki ended up staying in the hospital for about 2 weeks, missing Christmas eve. She only suffered a broken arm and a badly bruised body. She woke up on January 10 without any recollection of the accident until her nurse came in and explained everything with every single detail. The hard part of that story was learning that her yougenst and one and only daughter died. They found her body in the back of the car. Her skull was bashed and a piece of window glass had pierced her chest right to her heart.

The only reaction Suki replied with was her uneven breathing and sobs. She was too shock to even cry her heart out. Ever since then she remained quiet like she was born a mute. Nobody ever heard her whisper, laugh, gigle, talk, or scream again.

_**End of Memory**_

Suki climbed onto her bed and grabbed something brown and soft from behind her pillow and cuddled it. She place the picture on her bedside table. She lay down and hugged her daughter's teddy, "Teddyella", tighter. It was the only thing recovered from the accident that belonged to Miko.

Another one of my depressing stories. Yes, its short but hey I bassed it on a picture which I hardly ever do. So if you wanna see the picture email me and i'll send you the link for the picture.

Review. And more one-shots to come. Some might acctually be happy ones


	2. A Sister's Love

**A/n: **

Here's another one of my one-shots for you guys out there to enjoy.. Yet this is another depressing.. I have to write something else really.. Too depressing.. -tears-.. Lol.. Anywayz if you have any ideas that you want me to write about or have anything you think I can make into a good story just give me a holler. So GO on and read. And thnx for those who acctually reviewed.. I appreciate that.. I feel soo loved! Lol.

R&R

DISCLAIMER: I repeat for the last time.. Well not really.. I don't own any of the inuyasha characters but Takahashi-sama says I can keep one -points to inu- inu fan gurls come in DAMN YOU get out GET OUT I SAY! My inu -latches onto inu's arm- Inu: you should listen to her.. See he agrees with me and without any hesitation either! So go away!

Wait does this story even have anything to do with the series..-shrugs- oh well READ!-jumps up and down- come on read please! PLEASE!

**A sister's Love**

By: Tomi Hasegawa (me/silvershadowTomi)

She wanted to end it right then and there. She felt the urge to just get it over with. Wishing she could end her misery. She wanted to end it so bad, but something at the back of her mind nagged to be heard, a voice she never though existed, told her that all her sister's efforts would just be completely wasted.

Her sister was the only one left. The only one who understood her and cared for her, but she just had to leave and abandon her. One swift move could end it right now, but she knew what she had to do. She had to live her life the way her sister would have wanted her to. No matter what. Slowly she lowered the knife she wanted to use to end her life and sighed. She missed her so much, but nothing she could do would bring her back. No she couldn't bring her back, not from the dead.

She knew she would regret it somehow. Regret the fact that she followed her instincts. But she was wrong. Now she's happily married and has a three-year-old son. She's also taking care of her four year old niece and treats the young girl like her own. But she still wished that her sister was alive and be there with her, through happy or sad moment. Knowing her wishn is hardly possible and never will come true, she enjoyed her everyday like her last just the way her sister would have told her to.

**A/n:**

I know that was really short but.. I have writer's block lately and not a single idea comes to head.. And if I think of something I will write it out for you guys.. Come on please review.. I feel so unloved -tears- lol.. Well ya review and I'll give you brownies and chocolate shake!... oooo chocolate shake.. Oh now I'm craving.. Dammit .. Me and food... uggghhh.. Oh wellz.. Byez and don't 4get to review!


	3. Angel in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Omg same reason as always, I've been so busy. But here's a one-shot 4 ya'll, it's not really connected to any anime shows right now but this is just a story I made last night b4 I went to **bed**. Lol. Anywhoz, hoppin you like it and review!

If any one has any requests please email and I'll try to create it ASAp. R&R

**Angel in the dark**

**By: hyperkit16 **

She sat quietly on a tree branch a couple of feet above the ground. Kohana examined her right wing which was injured from the fall.

The crescent moon shone, strangely bright through the cluster of leave above her. Kohana looked up at the sky, which was hardly even filled with stars, and began to drown in her thoughts. She wished for a better life, but that was a bit too late now. Now that she's a Fallen. She sighed as dreaded ideas found their way to her bothered thoughts.

Jumping down , Kohana wandered through the cluster of trees. She would occasionally hear squeaks and rustling here and there.

"_What am I gonna do now?" _she mumbled more to herself as she halted beside a rather large cherry blossom tree. Her aching wings were now folded neatly beside her. Kohana looked ahead and closed her eyes for a while. Sighing yet again, she looked up to see the buds in perfect bloom. Her eyes grew two times their normal size as she took in what she was seeing. A quiet muffled wow was all that came out of her. Unfolding her wings as she continued to stared in wonder and awe. Everything seemed to be so beautiful. Right now, the world seemed so perfect. She wondered if it can always be like this.

Knowing the fact that her wing was injured Kohana couldn't resist the urge to fly. Fly through the silky weaves of the blossoms. Yes, she knew it would probably make it hurt more she started to lightly flap them anyways. She winced as she slowly lifted off the ground, but the lack of effort she used surprised her. Overcome by joy, she ignore the swelling pain in her right shoulder and took off into flight.

"Ahh. The wind always seems to make me feel better!" Kohana soared above the trees in wide, smooth circles, her long silky hair trailing behind her head. Now and then she would go in and out of the blossoms and leaves sending petals flying all around her.

Not a moment too soon a cold wind blew in, her happiness quickly melted away just as it came. She remembered that she didn't have much of a purpose anymore. She was merely a shell filled with memories and nothing left of it to use. Slowly, she floated down through the branches back down to the ground.

Kohana started walking again, thinking about the life she never had. She went over the fact that she didn't have much of a **good life** and now.. Well, now there's nothing left for her to do. Nothing in this world. She might as well just, vanish.

Walking through the night with nothing but moon's light, Kohana came to a clearing. Freedom. She thought she was free to do anything now. But inside her she felt a hole that needed to be filled. She looked around as if looking for something. Sitting against a nearby tree was a little girl with short silver and blue hair. Kohana's eyes immediately softened. Walking over she realized that the girl was hunched over and seemed to be crying.

A sudden thought occurred to her. Maybe, just maybe, she did have a purpose after all. But she couldn't be too sure right now. She slowly approached the young girl and immediately had the urge to comfort her like a mother would do, or a guardian.

"Hi." was all Kohana said as she sat down next to her.

"Hello." the little girl looked up her face streaming with tears. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kohana. What's your name?" she help the girl up and led her to the benches near the entrance of the park.

Wiping the tears away with her sleeve the girl looked up again and answered with an adorable smile, "I'm Natsume." Kohana couldn't resist to smile back.

"Why were you crying?" At the question Natsume's face seemed to turn sour again, the stains on her rosy cheeks stood out visibly.

"I have no friends. They all hate me." she pouted and crossed her short arms across her chest.

Kohana stared back at the young girl. She reminded her of someone. _"She reminds me of when I was little." _Kohana smiled and kneeled down in front of her. "That can't be true. You know what, they might not like you for who you are but someone special will. When the time comes you'll meet a friend whom you can trust and it will be a special one. He'll stand be you no matter what."

"Really? Are you my friend?" she said in that cute tone of voice kids always had. Kohana pulled Natsume into a hug.

"Of course. I'm you guardian too."

"What's a guardian?" Kohana giggled. And held her hand and started to walk out of the park.

**Author's note:**

Srry. Couldn't resist making it a cliffy. But you'll hear more from Kohana in stories to come. And I might write a kind of sequel to this just so you know what happens to them.

Review.please. Oh and for those who don't know what a fallen is... Think of a fallen angel who has kind out lost his/her job in heaven. They're left to wonder around on earth and make a better life.


	4. Boyz' Toys

**A/n :**

This might be me last fic until march. Srry bout this guys, ya well I have to study for my mid-  
terms and I'm gonna be so stressed out. I might actually find some sparetime to write some one-  
shots. Lol if I can find any. "My high school years" is gonna be delayed. Since mid-terms is comin up, I won't be able to update on that. I've already finished writing to new versions of a few chapters but I can't seem to find them so I can post them. Anyways hope you enjoy this!

**Boyz' toys**

**By : -xo.innocentkit16**

"You are the colors of my rainbow and the sun of my morning."

Hitomi whirled around at the familiar line and voice. "Wait.. What do you mean she's the..? You said that to me!"

The young man looked up towards the voice that seemed to be directed to him. "Uhh.. Uh.uh... h-hi T-t-tomi." he stuttered and simply forced on the best smile he could provide.

"Hmmm.. So this is what kept you busy huh! This is the important **business** you've been talking about? The so called important **business** you left me for?"

"I-i-it's n-not like that a-at all."

"Oh. It's not eh? Not at all. Well what do you called that?" she spoke trying to keep calm and pointed at the young couples' latched hands.

"Ummmmm..."

"Umm. What?"

The two girls looked back at him seeming confused. They looked as if they were searching him for answers. Th problem was obvious, he just won't admit it.

"You said you loved me and you wouldn't have anybody else besides me! And what do you do now? Huh! You glue yourself to the next girl you find." she shoved him a little making him stumble back.

"Tomi I can..."

"Don't you start with me!"

"You lied to me?" the other girl looked towards him and looked just as hurt.

"Look.."

"No you look. You think we're just some toys you can pick up and play with. And when your done with us, you can't just leave us lying around for the next person to come along and pick us up." she turned to the other girl, "You know what? I bet he's going out with someone else, besides you, right now. It's not just you that's keeping him preoccupied. When we were together," she gestured to herself "..I had my suspicions."

"Tomi. You're wrong. I would never do that

"Really now?" sarcasm creeping into her voice. "So that's why there was another picture in your wallet? The other girl you were **dating**, along with me!"

"Th — "

"And don't say it was your cousin. That always seems to be an excuse, but now it's not, cause I met with her and we had a bit of a chat."

"But how did..?"

"How did I get it? I found it near my bathroom door." She pulled out a crumpled sheet, "I guess it fell outta your pocket." holding up the picture for the girl to see and waved it around as if to tease.

She appeared speechless. _"Was this all true?" _The girl stood beside the silver-haired young man looking just too surprised to react to all of this. Natsume began to walk away, when the boy gently grabbed her arm. "Nat, wait. Let me explain."

"Inuyasha. I've heard enough. And there's nothing more to explain. Everything's sooo clear. You cheat on us just so you can have the time of your life. You go out with more than two girls at a time, which is already more than enough, just so you can prove you're a girl magnet and show off. Well you had two of us now you have none. You can learn from this on your own."

Hitomi loosened her hand from Inuyasha's grip and continued on walking, careful not to look back, when she heard a slap. She looked over her shoulder to see the other girl with a very sour expression and walked up to her.

"Wait!"

"Bye, Inu!"

"Toodlez." she yelled over her shoulder with a hint of hate and fascination.The girls continued to walk away leaving him in his thoughts.

**A/n :**

Hoped you liked it.

Hmmm.. Crappy title huh? Well that's the best I could come up with.. You can't really blame me..Haha toodlez.. Heehee. Oh if your wondering Hitomi/Tomi is my Character and the other is my friend Kimmi. Lol. I'll update ASAP or as soon as I can. SYAL see ya all laterz

TOODLEZzzzz.. Hahaha

**innocentkit16 **


	5. Guilty Feelings

Hey hey! Here's 'nother one-shot for you guys.. It might be a bit corny cause for some reason I can't write anything that makes perfect sense.. But rhen again nothin's perfect.. I dedicate this to hmmm... well I'll dedicate to all of you cool peeps out there.. Here goes it..

**Guilty feelings  
By : Hitomi Yamamoto **

I've been denying it for far too long. I needed to get out of this nightmare that haunted me every hour and every minute of my days. I know he loves me more than life it self, but I didn't deserve his love. I never did or ever will deserve the company he has given me throughout these years.

From the start I've been deceiving him, using him. From the moment our eyes met, to the moment he took me out on our first date, to the time he had proposed to me, I haven't at all been honest with him. I only used him for his money, struggling to survive, after all I left my childhood home at a very young age. I didn't have anyone to run to.

He didn't seem to notice that fact that I didn't show any emotion back, and that I never once thanked him. But he stayed with me no matter what. And through these past years I've learned to love him, but I couldn't face the fact that I had used him for my own good. I had been selfish. Now the guilt just kept coming, and soon it would drown me. I can't live with him anymore. I can't help but realize that this relationship just isn't right.

I looked up at the window of the now empty house. I had to leave. I had no other choice. I know that he would be heart broken once he found out I left him. But it's for the better, I couldn't just smile every time I saw him and pretend that nothing's wrong. I couldn't live with that. I've come to realize that.

I'm grateful for the love he has given me, but he deserves someone better than me. He needed a woman who would love him for him. All though I would also regret leaving, I couldn't get over the horrible things I've done. I always wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him the truth. I began to realize that I had some kind of attraction to him and I couldn't bring myself to break his heart. But now I know that if I don't leave, these fears will eat me up inside, little by little.

I've ruined his life without him knowing. I don't plan on keeping it that way. I wanted him to be happy, I wanted him to be free and be with a person who deserved him.

I had to leave the city as soon as possible. I can't handle it anymore. Soon, within the hour, he would come home and call my name. He would walk into our **bed**room and find a half empty closet and a note on his **bed**.

_Hey hunnie,_

_I'm sorry for the things I've put you through all these years. I know you don't know what the hell I'm talking about. I left the city early this morning, 'cause I realized that you don't deserve me, no, **I don't deserve you.** Thanks for everything you've done for me, but I can't live with myself knowing that I had used you. Yes you read it right. I had been selfish._

_From the start I've only used you for the money. And now I realize that some else, some one better then me deserves your love far more than I do. I'm sorry for everything, in time you'll realize what I'm talking about. I have grown more and more attracted to you as the years went by, and because of that I couldn't help but feel guilty for using you. So now I leave you to do what you I want. Don't wait for me cause I'm not coming back. After what I've done, I can't go back. I wish you the best. I love you..._

Silently I continued to drive south, the bright orange sun setting over the horizon. I'm going to start a new life, a life without lies. I could just hope that he didn't take my departure too serious and do something stupid, that I will also regret. I wished him happiness and thanked him mentally.

**Five years later**

I smiled at the scene happening before my eyes. Leaving him has paid off. He was happy and so was I. He now had a woman by his side and a beautiful baby girl. I on the other hand, had a husband and two baby boys, twins. I guess I had done something right for a change.

I took another glance at the family sitting under the shade of the trees, smile absently and started to drive away. I needed to see him for the last time and make sure that I hadn't destroyed his life. I was happy with myself for once, realizing that I had helped someone, and corrected my mistakes. Now I don't regret anything that had done. I just find myself feeling guilty every time the memory comes back to haunt me.

"**_Realizing that a life filled with lies and secrets just leads to a horrible feeling in your stomach, like a void that threatens to devour you, if you don't do anything to change things. Guilt is the only way to describe it... you wanna change things so badly but, you can't help but feel helpless... You can say that guilt is just as powerful as love but in a horrific kind of way."_**

**A/n **

hmm.. Told ya it was corny.. Anywayz.. Yet another depressing one for you.. But it ended happy didn't it? So there you go.. Toodlez.. Hehehe ..hmmm..


	6. Laughing Stock

**Laughing Stock**

**By : Tomi Y.**

Being different isn't always easy. Although you are very unique and stand out from a group of people, it backfires. You turn into some kind of laughing stock. This is obviously where you get laughed at for being so different. Take it from me I know.

My life wasn't easy, and it didn't get any easier when I started school. Yeah sure, it was cute when I was little but as got into high school, I was known as a freak. A silver haired freak. My sister has left home with a job of her own, and happily married. My parents on the other had died when I was just around 10. We were left to take care of ourselves. Of course we ended up staying with our aunt. But we didn't stay for too long. She was always drunk, and was beating us almost everyday. Her depression kinda gets to her. Instead of her taking of us, we took care of her. After a couple of very long moths that turned into long years we left to live in our own apartment across town.

That's when it started. Taru of course being the older sister, already finished school and is working to keep food on our table.

Starting high school, was pretty normal, but just as I found it comforting, people started to notice. First it was the fact that I was a poor orphan girl who only manages to go to school, because of her sister. Then it was the hair. You can say it ran in my family and I liked it. Being the same as everybody else just kinda freaks me out a bit. As much as that does freak me out, people just don't agree with the fact that I'm just too different. They began to mock me. Calling me a freak, an outcast. Of course it didn't bother me at all at first. I liked being different. I only took it all seriously when_ he_ started calling me a freak. You can say he was like a high school crush. He was just as different as me, but I guess his ranking just makes that a whole lot different. He was with the "in crowd". I'm stuck for the rest of life knowing that I'm not any good. That I'm so kind of freak that was born in hell. I was the laughing stock of the school. Soon even the teachers saw me differently. I'm just a pathetic girl, who doesn't know anything...

**A/n **

kinda corny huh? Well I think it is.. But just a thought.. If you were in this persons shoes you wouldn't want to be mocked now would you? Hope you liked it.. Cause I surely don't


	7. Nightmares

**A/n **

Hey guys! Well, here's another one for ya! Enjoy!

**Nightmares**

**By: Tomi Yamamoto**

Rolls of thunder boomed outside her window, and lighting filled the dark skies. The storm hadn't settled for hours, flooding a few roads. She began to toss in her sleep, beads of sweat trickling down her flushed face. Images began to swivel in her mind, sending shivers through her already trembling body. Night after night the same horrifying dream played endlessly in her troubled mind.

**dream**

The usual ice, cold rain fell like darts from the dark afternoon sky. Silently I sat against a nearby tree, trying to stay away from the pouring rain. Distant sounds filled the empty streets. I had to get home. The thunder roared above me followed by silence.

As I got up a strange scent filled my nose. By instinct I began to run. My instant curiosity had taken over me once again. Ignoring the drops of rain that was pelting my face, I sniffed the air only to realize that it was the scent of spilled blood, and tears. I picked up the pace, the adrenaline in me soared high. I was horrified at the scenery that's bound to meet my aching eyes. Yet I had this urge to find out what had caused blood to spill. My curiosity has a way of taking over me, over my sense. I wanted to know what or who had caused it. A pool of anger, hate and depression filled me all the same time. At that moment my stomach felt empty, like a pit. I felt as if knots were being tied up inside of me. I couldn't think. All I know was that by my anger, or hatred, I was driven to run, to change things and bring them back to normal.

I arrived in a clearing beyond a few acres of trees. A young girl was bent over a heap on the ground. There was blood everywhere. A terrible weight filled my heart making it hard for me to breathe. Whoever of whatever did all this was no where insight. No scent, no nothing. There was no trace of the killer left. Subconsciously I clenched my fists and let out a deep growl from my throat.

Slowly and cautiously I walked over to the girl only to be met by a face I know all to well. My daughter's face was stained with blood, dirt and dried tears. She was sitting next to . . . to her dead father. My husband. The man I've loved all these years. Tears began to flood my eyes. I could see his face all to clearly. But there was too much blood. The man that stood by my side through the bad times and the good times is now gone. And here he was, lying on the ground surrounded by a puddle of his own blood. I couldn't believe it. The weight that was set upon my heart just became heavier. My breathing had just become rough and heavy. I looked around only to find the unconscious body of my daughter's twin brother leaning against a boulder across the clearing. I was happy that my son was still alive but I couldn't help but feel guilty. Guilty about not being there to protect them, to defend them.

I sat down and leaned over to my daughter, trying to comfort her, but she only backed away. She looked up at me, as unshed tears began to roll down her cheeks. That's when I saw it. Her eyes were dull and cloudy and filled with a kind of fear that no comfort could melt away. My face turned into one of hurt and confusion. Why was she afraid? Was she afraid of me? No, she couldn't be. I was her mother. I just couldn't believe it.

"Come on hunnie. Its me, mommy." I whispered and forced on a smile. Just as I expected she just sat there and continued to look at me with a horrified expression. How can that be? My own daughter was afraid of me. "Who did this? Hunnie please talk to me. Who did this?" She stood up and began to back away, towards her brother's body. She raised one of her arms and pointed in my direction. Instinctively, I looked back to find no one there. I turned towards her, searching her eyes for answers. I was trembling uncontrollably, as my daughter sat down against the rock. She continued to point towards my direction.

I got up and began to look around trying to find what she was pointing at. That's when it hit me. It felt like someone had just hit the back of my neck and knocked my unconscious. But there she was, she was pointing at me. I realized that we were the only ones there. But, how could I have done this? How would I even have the guts to hurt my child, the man I loved? Once again the tears fell from my swollen eyes. I did this. I tried to remember what had happened. But I just can't. And if I did remember, I wouldn't forgive myself. I closed my eyes only to let more tears fall. I had killed my own husband, hurt my own son. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. I lifted my head and stared at my hands. No. No, this couldn't be happening. My claws were stained with dried blood. The unmistakable blood of my dead husband. Why? I can't believe that I would do this. But here I was, being blamed and feared by my only daughter. Once again my curiosity took over and I sat there staring at my clothes in disbelief. I was dripping with blood and rain water. All the proof I needed was right there.

Absentmindedly I rose to my feet and began to run. I was scared. Scared that I had actually done all of this. I couldn't take it. I would never forgive myself. My only daughter seemed to fear and even hate me. I had killed the man I loved, and had hurt my own son. What have I done? This was all my fault._ **My**_fault.

I just kept running, then I ended up back to the place where I had met him. I was running to fast to care that it was wet, and muddy. My feet couldn't take one more step. I collapsed and fell to my knees and continued to cry. I can't live knowing that I had hurt the people I love. No, I just can't. If I ever got over it, guilty would just eat me up. Tears fell from my eyes like tiny rivers. He's dead. Nothing can bring him back. Not even my children would come near me. This was my doing. This was **_my fault_**...

**end of dream**

"Mommy?" two innocent, child-like voices woke her up from her endless nightmare. "Mommy are you okay?"

She opened her eyes to be met by her daughter's amethyst orbs and her son's golden ones. She sat up and pulled them into a hug and started to cry. "Mom its all right we're here. We won't leave you we promise." She pulled away from them and smiled.

**A/n**

aweee. This is actually one that I happen to like. Kids are so sweet. Well, anyways I still think I could've done better.. But oh well hope you liked it..toodlez! Hahah


	8. Untitled

**A/n**

hi yaz.. Wchoo chhoo.. Haha so hyper.. Any one want eggies?..lol. Any ways here's nother oniee for you haha byezz.. Go read now **n.n**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Untitled**

**By : Tomi Yamamoto**

I dug my feet deeper into the warm sand., inwardly giggling when I felt a tingle between my bare toes. All I could hear was the crashing of the waves and the whistling wind. It was peaceful here.

As I sat leaning against a rock, and looking out into the water, I pulled my shivering knees to my chest resting my chin on top. I closed my eyes and let the wind blow into my face, my long hair flapping behind me. I liked being alone like this. Alone and away from everyone else. And besides its not like anyone would miss me.. Right?

I guess I didn't like having too much company and just kept my problems to myself.

Once again I sat in silence, enjoying the wind, the salt water, and the warm sand. I had asked myself a couple of times before if I was born for a reason... if I had a purpose. But I never really got an answer to that. I had to come to the conclusion that I'm just another outcast. Hated and refused by everybody. Of course I had friends. But even if I'm surrounded by the people closest to me, I still have this weird empty feeling. It's something no words can ever describe. I just feel like the love I get from friends and family is all just pretend. I wouldn't know if they just felt sorry for me or if they really do like me for me.

No one seems to understand me, not even my own mother. She tends to think that nothing is wrong, that I'm just perfectly fine and happy with everything. I tried talking to her, telling her how I felt, at least once or twice, but I didn't think she was even listening or if she even cared. And if she was listening she probably thought I was being delusional or that I was being over-reacting.

You might say that I hate my life. Well, in ways I do hate my life, just the fact that no one listens to me or even tries to understand me, and that I always have these empty feelings, like something's missing. In some ways, I'm pretty grateful, having the friends that I have, and even if my mom is a single parent, she still manages to find time to take care of me and spend time with me. But still I can't help but notice that nothing ever seemed to go my way. It felt like my friends didn't really like me and that my mom, the only family I have left, was there.. Physically. I can't even remember a time when she actually listened to my problems and gave me advice like a mother would normally do.

There were times I would blame them for everything I did wrong, or if something bad happened to me, I know I shouldn't blame anyone but sometimes I just wish hat they were more, supportive. If they did care about me they had a bad way of showing it. But at certain times, it appeared as if they didn't even care or bother to show that they cared. As I started to accept it, I couldn't really blame them anymore. I started blaming the gods. I don't really know if I have a reason to blame them either, but after all they know everything right? So if they knew I was just going to live a miserable life, why let me live? Why was I born in the first place? It's not like I had some kind of special purpose. Why was I sent into the world if my life would turn out to be rotten, and me turning out to be a nobody. No purpose. I'm not special, I'm not pretty, even if my friends and mother tell me I am. I'm no one to be proud about. I can't make any difference. I'm just another soul to feed, a waste of time.

Opening my eyes, I realized that the wind had died down a bit and the waves were now mere inches away from my toes. I wanted to cry, but all my tears had already fallen and dried up from every time I thought about this. I have to accept my life as it is. I can't do anything to change it. I can't go back to the past and try to prevent things that had happened. For a long while, I've come to believe that I was destined to be alone, a nobody, an outcast. Nobody knows how I feel, just me. I had my ways of hiding how I really feel and no suspects a thing. Heck, no one even bothers to ask me anything. My own guidance counselor doesn't realize the fact that there is something wrong. I went to her and tlak to her about my problems, but just like my mom she thought I was being delusional, crazy, just wanting attention. She smiled at me and looked at me as if she had accomplished something. I rolled my eyes in hurt and annoyance. I was and still am just another extra, just a shadow.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/n :  
**MUahaha..haha -chokes-cough-cough... teehhee.. no more evil laughs for me.. maybe. but anywhos. here you go.. hope you likedtedded it teehhee.. bye byez.. toodlez.. review please.. chocolate chip cookies!mmm!


End file.
